


"I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, F/M, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me."





	"I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me."

“Breathe baby, breathe.“

You shuddered out a shaky breath, an involuntary whisper coming out at the end as a few more tears made their way down your cheek. You turned your head and tried to look over at the body laying on the floor, but Tig grabbed your face firmly, pulling you to rest against his chest.

“Don’t look over there babygirl. Don’t look at that. Come on, let’s go to the living room.”

Tig stood with you, pulling your out of the bedroom and into the living room, holding you close to him the whole time. He sat down on the couch first, holding his arms out for you to come settle in his lap. He sat you sideways, your legs handing off to the side of him while your arms were tucked between both of your chests, your hands fisted in his leather. His fingers stroked through your hair gently, every now and then patting as he pulled out his burner and dialed Jax’s number.

“Hey brother, listen. I uh, I’m gonna need a couple of you to come down here to Y/N’s place. We just got back from dinner and there was some guy hiding in her room. I don’t think it has to do with the club, it’s just some kid. Probably broke in to steal some shit. I doubt he was counting on me being with her. Either way, I,”

He looked down at you to see you with eyes still open and decided to choose his words a little more carefully.

"I handled it. It’s a mess though and I need you guys to come help clean up.“

You listened as Tig finished off the conversation, hanging up and immediately pulling your body closer into him.

"You ok baby? Don’t cry.”

You shook your head and pulled your arms out from in between you, wrapping them around his neck.

“I’m not crying for him. I just, he got so close to you with that knife. I mean I’m thankful that you were here because if I were alone I don’t know what would’ve happened. But you were here and what if he…what if he had… ”

You couldn’t even bring yourself to spit out the words, an ache throbbing in your chest at the thought. Tig quickly grasped your face in his hands, gently pulling you for face him.

“Look at me. Look and me babygirl.”

You allowed your bloodshot eyes to drift up to him, thanking whatever was out there that he was still there with you.

“But he didn’t. He didn’t hurt me and he didn’t hurt you. ** _I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me._**  You’ll always be safe with me. I promise you that.”

You nodded and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, your nerves beginning to get back under control. You both stayed there in silence, only the sound of Tig’s hand rubbing along you back could her heard, the fabric of your shirt rubbing again she is hand. It was merely minutes before you could hear the rumbling of bikes coming down the street, the sound almost deafening as they parted in front of your house. The sounds of boots and skewers stomping towards the door could be heard before it swung open. Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Hap all came in, a prospect hurrying in behind them with a heavy looking bag.

"I’m gonna go back you some clothes ok. You stay here with Chibs, I’ll be right back. Then we’ll get you to the clubhouse for the night.“ You nodded, immediately feeling at ease having all of the boys around. Chibs walked over with a sympathetic smile while Tig slid you off of his lap and towards his brother. Chibs sat beside you and threw an arm over your shoulders, leaning down to press several kisses into your hair.

"How’re ya holding up sweet girl?”

You simply nodded and cuddled in closer to him, watching as Jax spoke quietly with Happy and Juice. Half Sack reached into the bag and began pulling out its contents; a gallon of bleach, a scrubbing brush, carpet stain remover, garbage bags. You could here Tig rummaging around in your dresser before he finally came out of the bedroom, an overnight bag packed.

“You ready baby?”

You nodded and slowly pulled away from Chibs, standing slowly, the drop in adrenaline starting to make you tired. Chibs stood up with you and softly whistled at Tig.

“Why don’t you take the lass in her car. We’ll bring your bike back.”

Tig nodded and clapped his brother in the shoulder in thanks before reaching out to grab your hand. He walked with you towards the front door, holding it open for you, his hand on your lower back as he led you out. With one last glance back, you saw Juice smile softly at you, Happy pulling on gloves and cutting open a black trash bag.


End file.
